Struggling with time
by Layton1988
Summary: James never died. Lily was home alone with Harry when Voldemort had come. Harry lived his whole life with James at his side, but James all of a sudden gets a new girlfriend and gets pregnant. How will Harry take this when he is used to having his father t
1. Chapter one

James was waiting for Harry outside of the Hogwarts Express. 

" Hey," James said as Harry opened the door of the muggle car and got in the front seat. 

" Hey," Harry returned quietly. James looked more closely at Harry, he looked different not his usual happy self, but James shook it off and started for home. When they got there James took Harry's trunk and Harry took the rest. He went strait up to his room with it after saying a quick " Hi" to Sirius who was waiting for James and Harry to get back on the couch. James came in a minute later with the trunk, Sirius got up to help but James said he got it and Sirius sat back down.   
" I don't care what he says, he is not fine." James said, Sirius knew he was talking about Harry.   
" What did he say to you?" Sirius asked.

" Nothing really, just hi then the rest of the trip was silent." James said   
" oh okay." Sirius said   
  
Harry sat down on his bed and thought to himself about what had juts happened. He started crying to himself, he wished Cedric hadn't died, he hated thinking about it but really couldn't help it. Then he had seen his mom for the first real time in his life and cried harder. After about ten minutes he got up and went downstairs, forgetting the fact that he had just been crying so his face and eyes were red. 

James and Sirius were sitting on the couch watching a muggle TV (they had a lot of muggle stuff) when Harry came down.   
" Hey Harry what's up?" Sirius asked   
" Nothing` much." Harry said and forced a smile and went into the kitchen for a drink. They were out of kool aid so Harry started making some when James came into the kitchen.   
" Harry? Are you okay?" James asked   
" Yes Dad, I'm fine." Harry said annoyed, he hated it when people kept asking if he was okay. James didn't believe him, for one his eyes were all red, for another what just happened nobody would be fine.   
" Okay." James said and went back into the living room where Sirius was waiting.   
" Well? What did he say?" Sirius asked, James shook his head.   
" He says he's fine." James said   
" Well he's not, he was crying and it doesn't look like he was just crying but really really crying if his eyes were that red. I bet he didn't even think about that before he came down." Sirius said. James nodded his agreement.   
" Yeah, I know he's strong, with what happened to him would have happened to anyone else they would be taking it harder." James said   
Just then Harry came into the room with a glass of kool aid and sat down in the chair next to the TV.   
" Dad can I go for a run?" Harry asked   
" No the roads aren't safe for you now that Voldemort's back." James said, Harry groaned   
" But I'm going out tomorrow morning, so I'll get you a treadmill so you can run right here in the house." James said. Harry liked the sound of that so he smiled and went upstairs after saying thank you. That night went by fast; they ordered a pizza since Harry loved it. Then Harry went up to watch a movie in his room since he really didn't feel like doing anything more. James looked after him sadly. Sirius noticing where James was looking said,   
" Why don't you try and talk to him, maybe he'll talk to you."   
" Maybe later." James said, Sirius shrugged his shoulders.   
" Okay then do it your own way."

An hour later it was pitch black outside and James decided to go up and try to talk to Harry. When he got to Harry's door he slowly opened it.   
"Harry?" He asked, no answer, so he walked all the way in and saw Harry lying on the bed with the TV on, he was watching some movie called OUT Cold, well he wasn't really watching it. Harry had fell asleep; he had his head rolled onto his shoulder and his arms crossed across his chest. James smiled. He turned down the movie a little and went over to Harry's dresser and found a gray t-shirt and went back over to Harry. He unbuckled Harry's belt and slowly pulled down his jeans, stopping every now and then to make sure Harry didn't wake up. Then he uncrossed his arms and pulled up his shirt and put on the gray one. Harry stirred a little but didn't wake up. James took off Harry's glasses and set them on the table next to his bed. He ruffled Harry's hair before leaving.   


The next morning Harry slept in and didn't want to wake up when he did, but he didn't think he should sleep in till past 2:30 in the afternoon. He got dressed and headed downstairs. Sirius was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.   
" Well rise in shine." Sirius said glancing at the clock. Harry didn't say anything but walked into the kitchen and got some orange juice then sat back down across from Sirius.   
" Where's Dad?" Harry asked   
" He was waiting for you to get up but he got impatient and left on his own." Sirius said   
" Why? Where'd he go?" Harry asked   
" He went out to get your treadmill." Sirius said   
" Oh," Harry said and didn't say anything more. Sirius was eyeing Harry but when Harry looked up at him he looked back at his paper. Twenty minutes later James came home will a little box. He brought it downstairs to the bottom floor and waved his wand and it was full size again.   
" There you go, knock yourself out." James said with a smile at the look on Harry's face. Harry ran upstairs and changed into his Nike pants, t-shirt and his Nike tennis shoes. James rolled his eyes at Harry as he ran past him.   
Right before Harry was going to start running James came down.   
" Harry, Sirius and me were called to work. So you have to come with us. Sorry, it's an emergency." James said; Harry's face fell.   
" Why!? I'm going to be 15 in less then a month and I can't stay home alone!?" Harry yelled   
" I'm sorry, but it's not safe for you here by yourself." James said calmly, he knew Harry would be mad so so he was prepared.   
" NO! It's not safe for me anywhere! Why can't I be a normal teenager! I want to stay home! I'm a big boy I can stay home alone!" Harry yelled at James. James shook his head but said   
" Fine if you want to stay here you can. We'll be back as soon as we can. You don't answer the door nor the phone, don't even call anyone it's not safe right now." James said then turned to leave just able to hear Harry mutter   
" Nothing is safe for me."   


Sirius and James left Harry home alone for the first time. They didn't want to but felt Harry needed it, and all the excitement wasn't even around there so he should be okay. But that didn't stop James from worrying.   
When James and Sirius left Harry felt great, he always wanted to stay home alone. He hated when people disturbed him when he ran. He started running at a slow pace then worked up to a fast one and was sweating. When all of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and gagged him. Then put tape over his mouth and eyes. Harry's glasses fell off his face and hit the floor. Harry started struggled but whoever it was hit him hard a couple times and Harry stopped. The man put Harry into a big black bag and carried him outside and put him into a trunk. The treadmill was left going at a fast speed and the glasses were still on the floor.

~ Four hours later~   
James and Sirius appearated home and heard the treadmill still going.   
" He's still running? That's not good." Sirius said   
" Well go get him; I'll put something together for us to eat." James said. Sirius walked down to the family room and saw it empty. Sirius walked over and turned off the treadmill, he saw Harry's glasses on the floor and bent down and picked them up. Panic rushed through him.   
" JAMES!" Sirius yelled   
" What?" James asked. Sirius rushed up the stairs and over to the kitchen.   
" It's Harry! He's gone!" Sirius yelled out of control.   
" What do you mean he's gone!?" James yelled, panic rushed through him too.   
" I knew it! I knew it! We shouldn't of left him alone! It's my entire fault! I can't loose him Sirius not like Lily! I just can't!" James shouted. He was trying hard not to cry.   
" James calm down, We'll find him. We just have to call Dumbledore." Sirius said trying to calm down James. Just then the doorbell rang. They rushed to go get it. James got there first ready to strike, but it was just the mailman.   
" Mr. Potter?" He asked. James nodded   
" Sign here please." He said. James nodded again and signed his name. The postman gave him a big yellow envelope. James took it and shut the door. He ripped it right open on the stop. It said.   
_If you want to see the boy alive again you will pay $500,000 dollars to us, if the boy is worth it. If you take to long to get the money we'll send you bits of the boy a couple pieces at a time. We'll keep in touch with you to tell you where and when to put the money. Oh yeah, if you tell the cops the boy will die a painful death and we'll make sure he knows it's your fault!_   


James dropped the letter to the floor and stared strait forward, tears started running down his face. Sirius bent down and picked up the note.   
" So...it's probably muggles. We can curse them and get Harry back. We have more power then them." Sirius said trying to get James to feel better; he hated to see James cry. James rarely cried so it was a shock to him, but he understood.   
" James, it's okay." Sirius said trying to comfort him.   
" No, it's not okay! It's my entire fault! I shouldn't of left him alone! I should have been a real father and not given in!" James cried. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He felt just terrible.   
" What are we going to do?" James asked after a couple of minutes.   
" We'll have to wait till they call. You have the money. Maybe we should call Dumbledore, he needs to know." Sirius said. James nodded but didn't say anything, he felt horrible. He cried into his hands.   
" Harry, Harry I'm so sorry Harry!" James cried. Sirius felt terrible too, and so helpless, he hated seeing James like this. The last time was after Lily died. Sirius went into the den to write Dumbledore a letter and explain what happened when he saw the broken window.   
" Muggles." Sirius said disgusted and he went back into the kitchen to wait for Dumbledore.

Harry was in the trunk for what seemed like ages when all of a sudden the car stopped and he heard voices.   
" Did you send it to him?" One man asked   
" Yup, I stopped at the post office an hour or two ago." Another man answered.   
" Okay good, now let's get him into the van." The one said, Harry heard a key in a lock then someone grabbed him roughly around his arms then someone else grabbed under his knees and he was lifted and then a minutes later slammed on a hard surface. 

" STAND UP!" The first man shouted. Harry sat up and swayed a little but felt his hands being untied and then tied above his head. Then out of no where someone punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him for a second.   
" Just needed the practice for later, I can't wait." The one said   
" Well Doug, I can't either, but the sooner we get there the sooner we can start." He said, ` start doing what?` Harry thought. The door was slammed shut and the van started moving, but only after 15 minutes it stopped.

~Meanwhile~   
  
James had stopped crying not because he didn't want to, he couldn't he was beyond tears. He just laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling on the couch, not talking to anyone. A half-hour ago Dumbledore, Mcgonagall ( sp), Snape, and Professor Flitwick and some ministers of magic had showed up. They tried all they could to find out any clues but couldn't, all they could do was wait. The phone rang. Sirius answered it since James didn't move from the couch.   
" Hello?" He asked   
" Hello, is this Mr. Potter?" The man asked. Sirius waved his hand for everyone to come around and he magically made it so everyone could hear, but the person on the phone didn't know he was on speaker.   
" Yes, this is Mr. Potter, do you have Harry?!" Sirius yelled   
" maybe we do, maybe we don't. Do you have the money?" The man asked   
" Yes, I have the money, where's Harry!?" Sirius shouted   
" Oh you'll get him back, not promising he'll be alive but you'll get him back, but if you pay the money we'll give him back for sure." The man said   
" alive?" Sirius asked   
" alive, we'll call you back on Monday, or maybe before then. Remember no police or you'll never see the boy ALIVE again!" And he hung up the phone. Sirius felt a rush of anger and hate run through his body as he hung up the phone.   


~ Back to Harry~   
  
Harry was hanging limply in the van. He was hungry, thirsty and had to go to the bathroom. Harry just hung there. The van doors flew open and Harry was grabbed roughly and forced to walk forwards.   
" Come on!" The person called Doug   
yelled. He pushed Harry forward. Then Harry was forced down some stairs and pushed forward again. This Doug person kept yelling at him.   
" Take off your cloths NOW!" Doug yelled. Harry didn't move then he was slapped a few times and punched.   
"You do what I say boy! Your life depends on it!" Then he ripped Harry's shirt, pants, and shoes and socks off him. Harry was cold to the bone standing there with only his boxers on.   
" We'll put you into a bathroom for 10 minutes, so go fast!" He said then pushed Harry into a different room. Harry felt around and went to the bathroom fast. He was so scared he couldn't think strait. Then ten minutes later Doug came back in and grabbed him and pushed him back into the other room he had just been in.   
" GET UP!" He yelled. Harry got up on a table and strapped down tightly, he all of a sudden felt a rush of panic.   
" You're lucky, we won't punish you till morning, so sleep well it'll be a long day!" He said laughing. Then he slammed the cement door. Harry was so cold and hungry he started crying to himself, why hadn't he just listened to his dad he kept thinking over and over. He stopped crying cause of the tape over his eyes blocked it but he still sobbed wishing for his dad.

James wasn't doing so well, neither was Sirius but he was doing better then James. Sirius tried to talk to James but it was no use. James had moved up to Harry's room and laid on Harry's bed holding Harry's gray shirt he had put on him the night before. It smelled of Harry and James broke down and cried into it. Sirius came in and sat down in Harry's desk chair and watched James.   
" James, we're going to get him back." Sirius said calmly   
" no we're not, I'm going to lose him just like Lily. Both their deaths are my fault!" James croaked   
" Lily did not die cause of you and Harry isn't dead." Sirius said   
"yet." James finished sadly   
" James listen to me, we're going to get Harry back. I promise." Sirius said, even though he wasn't sure if they'd get Harry back alive himself. He went over to James and hugged him like a brother, because James was a brother to him. James cried into Sirius shoulder for a couple of minutes, then Sirius got up to leave James for a minute and when he came back James was asleep in Harry's bed.


	2. My note

Okay, I know I have typos but after awhile I won't have very many. I figure as long as you can read it I'm not going to fix my mistakes I did last year when I wrote this story. When it gets half way done it won't have anymore, sorry if this is a trouble for you. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to me about it as well. Thanks...


	3. Chapter 2, the rescue

The next morning the postman came again. This time it was Sirius who answered the door and signed for it. It was a box. Sirius opened it dreading what he'd find in it. He dropped the box with a "thud" on the living room floor after taking out what was in it. Sirius held a bloody shirt and a bloody pair of jeans. Also in the box were shoes and socks covered in blood. Everyone came into the room just as Sirius dropped the box.   
" Oh My word!" Professor Mcgonagall said, Sirius was in shock as he held Harry's bloody clothes. Dumbledore told Snape to take Professor Mcgonagall out of the room so he did. James walked into the room, he had come downstairs to see who was at the door and saw Sirius and what he was holding. Sirius had tears running down his face but that was nothing compared to James. James just stood there looking at Harry's clothes then he rushed over all of a sudden and grabbed them from him. James held onto them close and fell to his knees and bent forward crying out of control.   
" Harry, Harry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Harry." James croaked. Sirius bent down and put his arms around James.   
" It isn't your fault." Sirius said. Dumbledore just watched sadly   
  


Harry woke with a start; he had fallen asleep for an hour when he was being shaken awake from someone. He was unstraped and forced face down and then tied up again.   
" You're going to get what you deserve." Someone said, it wasn't Doug this guy made Doug sound nice. Then he heard him put something heavy in his hands and then Harry was hit with the buckle end of a belt from his higher back down to his ankles. He cried and tried to yell out in pain but couldn't for the tape. All that was heard was muffled yells. He was hit like that for at least an hour or two none stop. Then it stopped. He heard footsteps then a door slam shut.   
James had decided he was going to be strong for Harry and get him back alive. He got up and went into the kitchen the next morning and waited for the phone to ring.   
After two hours of waiting it rang. James answered it; anger was rushing through him.   
" Mr. Potter?" The man asked   
" Yeah, what have you done to my son!" James yelled into the phone.   
" Well I don't know, do you have the money?" The man asked   
" Yes, we have the money, but I want to talk to Harry, let me talk to Harry to make sure he's alive or no deal." James said before anyone could stop him.

The man didn't say anything for a minute.   
" Fine, I'll let you talk to him, so make sure your home in 15 minutes, or you won't talk to him. And if this is a trick you better say goodbye to your son." He said and then hung up. James sat down again and stared forward. Waiting for the phone to ring. Exactly 15 minutes later the phone rang. James pressed speaker and said "hello?" There was silence on the line for a minute then they heard something that sounded like someone was crying.   
" Dad?" Harry said sobbing trying to find words.   
"Harry! Are you okay? What have they done to you?!" James yelled into the phone.   
" Dad, do what they say, hurry, please do what they say." Harry sobbed," I love you."   
James was crying again, just hearing Harry's voice hurt him.   
"I love you too Harry, now and always. I'll hurry I promise." James said   
" I love you Dad." Harry said before the phone was taken away from him.   
"Let me talk to him!" They heard Harry cry. Then Harry let out a cry of pain and then it got silent for another minute.   
" There you go, you heard him, now you must give us our money or that was the last time you will hear him!" The man yelled   
" What do I have to do?" James asked   
" Bring the money to Benik, it's 20 miles north of London, go to a gas station there's a pay phone in the parking lot. I'll call you on it at 9:00am sharp. if your not there to answer bye bye Harry." He said then he hung up. James put down the phone and turned it off. Everyone was white and shaking from what they just heard. Dumbledore and Snape were the only ones that weren't.

James got up to put his shoes on.   
" James what are you doing?" Sirius asked following him.   
"I'm going to get my son back, I'm going to the bank, Harry's worth 100 times more then that money or more." James said   
" But James what if they tricked you? Then what are you going to do? What if they take the money and you don't get Harry back?" Sirius asked   
" I'm getting him back, if it's the last thing I do." James said seriously looking Sirius in the eye. 

" Then why don't you go to the muggle police, they can help." Sirius said   
" SIRIUS! They said if we do that we'd get Harry back in pieces!" James yelled   
" Yeah but it's worth a try. Harry's in danger and these muggles are dumb. We're wizards they don't know if we go there or not. We can appearate there." Sirius said looking hopefully at James.   
James sighed and said " fine" and they picked up the ransom note and appearated to the police station.   


" Can I help you?" A woman at the front desk asked   
" Yes you could, my son he's been kidnapped!" James yelled   
" Are you sure?" She asked   
" Of course I'm sure! Here look at this, we got it yesterday and today we talked to Harry on the phone. They said we needed $500,000 dollars in a case and go to the Benik gas station called Texaco and wait for them to call on the pay phone there or we'll get Harry back in pieces!" James yelled and handed her the ransom note. Sirius put a put a hand on James's back trying to calm him. The lady rushed in the back somewhere and came back three minutes later with two other guys.   
" We're going to help you get your son back Mr...." one started   
" Potter." James finished   
" Yes, Mr. Potter." The man said   
" Okay follow me." The other one said.   
" I'm Officer Rowe, this is Daniel. We're going to help you." Officer Rowe said. They worked out paper work and stuff and James and Sirius explained everything they knew about it in detail for them, (except they were wizards).   
" Okay, did they say what their names were?" Rowe asked   
" No." James said   
" Okay maybe Harry will know." Daniel said. Three hours later James and Sirius were told to go home and get some rest and come back around 8 in the morning. They went home and the only one that was still there was Dumbledore.   
"So... How did it go?" He asked when they popped up out of nowhere. James and Sirius explained to him what happened down at the station. Dumbledore then left saying they were in good hands. James and Sirius didn't get more then an hour of sleep that night.   


How dare you talk back to us!" Now for that you will pay!" Doug said to Harry. Harry was tied down and beat again. This time harder and longer. Then he took Harry and then grabbed his pocketknife and carved his initials in Harry's lower back. Harry yelled out in pain. It hurt so badly he couldn't stand it. When it stopped they left Harry on the cold floor. Then hours later he was back in the trunk and knew no more.   


James was waiting in Sirius's car waiting with two suitcases with money in them, not all the money that was asked but it looked like it. Sirius was waiting a little bit down the road with the policemen, since he couldn't stay in the same car as James just on case they thought he was a cop or something. The pay phone started ringing and James jumped out to answer it,   
" Hello?" He asked   
" You have the money?" He asked   
" Yes I have the money, do you have my son?" James asked.   
" Oh he's right here with me." The man said   
" Let me talk to him." James said   
" Oh I'm afraid that's not possible right now." He said   


" Why not?" James asked starting to panic.   
" Oh don't worry he's alive. Bring the money four miles down 47 to an old house. Someone will be watching you closely so don't try anything. In the house there's some directions of where to find your son." The man said. James looked up the rode and hung up the phone. He got in his car and started driving down the rode, Sirius and the police following a little way down the rode.   
He go to this old house and parked and went in. In there he dropped the cases and picked up a piece of paper. James didn't know what to do, Was it a trick? He had to take a chance. He went outside and started the car. He followed the directions and came to a little old shack. He went to the door, no answer. So James just walked in.   
Harry was tied to a chair and his head was rolled down in front of him. James rushed in and the smell of gas rushed to his nose. Sirius and the cops cam in a minute later wit guns pointed out. James rushed over to Harry.   
" HARRY!!!" James yelled and slapped Harry a few times. Harry stirred a little. His eyes and mouth were taped. James untied him as fast as he could.   
"Hurry there's gas going on in here!" Daniel yelled.   
Everyone ran out James carried Harry in his arms. Once they were out the little shack blew up in flames.   
  


" Oh my god!" Sirius yelled. James however was trying to talk to Harry.   
" Harry Please! PLEASE!!" James yelled. James got in the front seat of the police car and put Harry on his lap. James rested Harry's head on his shoulder. Sirius was going to drive his car home then appearate to the hospital. James wouldn't let go of Harry. They were driving and James was removing the tape from Harry's face and Harry started yelling.   
" LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE me alone!!!" He yelled and tried to break free of James. James wouldn't let go of him. James had to put his arms around Harry's chest and arms to keep them down and his own legs rapped around Harry's to keep him from kicking.   
" You're killing me! STOP! Stop!" Harry yelled trying to break free with all his might.   
" Harry calm down it's dad! Harry it's me dad!" James said. Harry stopped at once and started crying.   
" Dad?" Harry asked   
" Yeah it's me." James said trying to hold back tears.   
" Dad." Harry said and cried into James shoulder. They got to the hospital and James carried Harry into the emergency room and was forced to put Harry down on a bed. They rolled him away into the trauma room. James had to fill out a bunch of forms on Harry.   
  


" I want my Dad! Let him in here please!" Harry yelled at someone.   
" I know you want your dad honey, you'll see your dad soon." Someone that sounded like a woman said to Harry.   
" Stop hurting me! Don't stick me again!" Harry yelled everywhere he looked he saw blurry people standing around him. Someone took his boxers off and he felt embarrassed but soon didn't care any.   
" It'll be okay honey." A different woman said. Harry was crying so much he shook.   
" I want my dad!" Harry yelled. Then he heard talking again.   
" Just go get his father. As long as he doesn't interfere he can come in here for a bit. We need Harry to calm down." A man said. The nurse nodded and went to get James.   
" Mr. Potter? We need you to come in a calm Harry down. He won't let us do anything and it's hurting him. He's asking for you anyways ." She said. James nodded and followed her back. James saw Harry and he started having tears run down his face.   


" Harry, it's okay, I need you to keep still and let them do what they need to." James said. The nurse gave James a chair and he sat down by Harry's head and running his hands through his hair and wiping away Harry's tears.   
" Dad! Don't leave me!" Harry pleaded with James.   
" I'm not going to go anywhere." James said and kissed Harry's forehead.   
  


James could only stay with Harry for a few minutes. Then the doctor said he had to leave.   
" NO! NO! DAD! Don't leave me!" Harry yelled   
" Sir, you have to go. When we're done checking him over then you can come back in here." The doctor said. Harry was crying full force and not wanting to let go of James hand, but as James was forced from the room Harry had to let go. James went into the waiting room and sat down next to Sirius.   
" Hey James, How is he doing?" Sirius asked   
" I don' t know I couldn't stay with him." James said sadly.   
" Why not? You're his father." Sirius asked   
" Because they didn't think it a good idea for me to be in there when they looked over him. James said putting his face in his hands. Sirius sighed. They waited for two hours. Then the doctor came in.

" Mr. Potter, Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked. James looked at Sirius.   
" Sirius can stay." James said.   
" Okay, Well we found out that your son was starved so he's suffering from dehydration and then he was beat from his higher back down to his ankles with what we suspect as a belt buckle of some sort. Then on his lower back are two carved letters, J.F., they look as though they were carved with a knife." He said. James mouth fell open and the look of horror came to his eyes after what the doctor said about how much pain Harry was in.   
" Well is he going to be okay?" Sirius asked   
" Yes, he'll be fine. If he feels up to it he can leave within a couple of days. You can go see him now." The doctor said," Follow me."   
James and Sirius followed him to a room and went in slowly.   
" He's recovering right now, he's tired but won't even try to sleep unless you're in there. So you can stay with him over night. His nurse, Rachel, will be in to give him his shots in a couple of minutes." The doctor said then left. James and Sirius went over to Harry's bed, Harry was lying on his side with his back to them and he was wearing a gown that was tied up in the back and his blankets were pulled up to his waist. Harry also had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and his hands were resting in front of his face. A tube went under his nose then around to the back behind his ears. James grabbed a chair and sat down facing Harry while Sirius did the same but on Harry's other side. James put his hand over the bar of Harry's bed and grasped his hand.   
" Harry?" James asked. Harry opened his eyes half way and gripped James hand.   
" Hey bud." James said   
" Hey." Harry said in lower then a whisper. James smiled at him trying to hold back tears.   
  



	4. Chapter 3

" Well you better get some sleep. So you'll feel better in the morning." James said softly. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes. After a little while Harry fell asleep and his grip on James hand lightened. Sirius watched James put his hand on Harry's face.   
" James, he's going to be okay." Sirius said looking at Harry's back.   
" I know." James said," I'm just so happy to get him back knowing he'll be okay within time."   
  
Twenty minutes later the nurse called Rachel came in.   
" Hello, I just have to give him his shots. He's asleep? That's good." Rachel said. Rachel was getting something on her cart two minutes later she had three shots in her hand and walked over to Harry. Sirius moved out of her way and went over by James. Rachel pulled back Harry's blankets then untied his gown so she could see his lower back. She gave him the shot and Harry stirred a little bit. Then she did that back up and put the blankets as they were and went to his shoulder he wasn't laying on and gave him another one. Sirius flinched he hated watching but couldn't keep from it. Then both James and Sirius had to move. James let go of Harry's hand and put it gently on the bed. Rachel came around to where they just left and pulled up Harry's gown and gave him a shot right in the stomach.   
" AW!" Harry yelled. Rachel pulled back down Harry's gown. James came back around and saw Harry's eyes open brimming with tears.   
"Harry, it's okay. It's okay." James said gently. James gripped Harry's hand again and sat back down , as did Sirius. James put his other hand around Harry's head. Harry relaxed a little. After a bit he fell back to sleep.   
  


The next day Dumbledore came by to see how Harry was doing but couldn't stay. Harry didn't wake up till ten to four that afternoon.   
" Harry?" James asked. Harry mumbled and put his free hand up by his face and turned on his back.   
"OW!" Harry shouted and turned back to his side.   
" Harry are you okay?" James asked. Harry shook his head yes but James didn't even see it, Harry was not okay. The doctor came in and said he had to make sure Harry was healing okay and James stood up and watched in the corner and Sirius left to go get something to eat. James saw the pain on Harry's face and felt so bad for him. He wanted to go over and give him a hug but he couldn't interfere in anyway with what the doctor was doing. When he was done and left Harry didn't really talk at all, he barley ate anything and spent most of his time sleeping, James had to be right next to him and holding his hand or he wouldn't sleep, he didn't feel safe. The next day Rachel came in and asked to speak to James. James got up and followed her from the room.   
" James Harry's healing okay physically but not mentally. You might was to consider taking him to a children social worker. It might help, or you could try talking to him otherwise it would build up inside of him and it'll make him go crazy. Most adults can't handle it with out talking to someone and children are worse. Harry was kidnapped and beat he needs to talk to someone." Rachel said seriously. James flinched but shook his head saying he understood. He didn't want Harry going to a social worker so said,   
" I'd prefer to be the one he talks to, so I'll talk to him once he gets home." James said. Rachel nodded,   
" Yeah that's usually the best." then she walked away. James went back into Harry's room and saw him and Sirius watching a movie on television. Then Harry slept the rest of the day. 

The next morning around noon James woke up, he was lying next to Harry on his bed. Sirius had gone home to get some sleep and would be back as soon as he woke up. Then the doctor came in and smiled when he saw James lying next to Harry.   
" Mr. Potter, sorry to bother you, but I was going to tell you that, if you went home and got some clothes for Harry he could go home today, but come back with regular check ups. Rachel if going to take everything out of him in a hour. Then he's free to go." he said smiling. James nodded and got up, he was so happy Harry could finally come home.   
" Wait, What about the kidnappers? It's not safe for him at home with them on the loose." James said   
" Oh didn't anyone tell you? They caught them yesterday and got all your money back. You can go get it whenever you want." the doctor said then he left . James turned to Harry. Just then Sirius came in to the room.   
" James! I got your money back! It's in your vault! All of it!" Sirius said smiling.   
" I know, and we get to take Harry home today. I'm going to go get him some clothes. Could you stay here with him while I'm gone?"James asked   
" Of course." Sirius said. Then James left a sleeping Harry with Sirius to go get some clothes for him. James appearated into Harry's bedroom. He walked over to Harry's dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and some socks. Then he opened the third one down and got a pair of jeans. He walked over to the closet and opened the door and walked in. He chose a blue shirt with a name brand on the front. He walked from the room and went downstairs. He got a old grocery bag and put Harry's close inside. Then grabbed a pair of Harry's shoes and appearated back to the hospital. Harry was still asleep and Sirius was just sitting look at him.   
" Hey that was fast." Sirius said. James nodded and put the bag down. 

Thirty minutes later Rachel came in.   
" Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a minute while I disconnect him. Then you could let him get dressed and come back in here. Then he can leave if he wants." she said with a smile. James and Sirius said "okay" and left. Five minutes later James went back in and saw Harry was awake. Even though he slept all the time he had bags under his eyes and he was pale, but he smiled weakly when he saw James. James handed him his clothes and helped him get dressed since he couldn't really do it on his own. A half hour later Harry found himself in a car driving home from the hospital like a muggle, just like his mom would have wanted. Harry felt his eyes sting as he thought about her, but shook it off and looked out the window. The car ride home was a silent one for the most then James broke the silence when they were just about home.   
" Harry can I ask you a question?" James asked. Harry looked over at him.   
" shoot." Harry said and looked back out the window   
" How are you doing?" James asked, he didn't really think bringing up what happened to Harry was such a good idea, but not for long.   
" I don't know." Harry said   
"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked. Harry said nothing.   
" Harry just talk to me, or I'll, I'll send you to a social worker." James said firmly   
" I'm not going to a social worker!" Harry yelled in protest.   
" Well then your going to talk to me about it or you will." James said   
" No! I don't need to talk to nobody! I just need to be left alone!" Harry yelled.   
" Harry you were kidnapped and beat! You do to need to talk to someone! Or I'll give you a truth potion so you'll be forced to whether you like it or not!" James said just before they pulled into the drive way. Harry jumped out and ran inside before James had even parked. Sirius was standing in the living room when Harry ran in. Harry ran right past him and up to his room and slammed the door. He turned on his radio really loud.

Sirius stared after him wondering what happened. When James ran in.   
" James what happened?" Sirius asked. James ignored him and ran up to Harry's door and knocked with his fist over the music.   
" HARRY! Open this door! If you don't I will!" James said. No answer from Harry just his radio. James pulled out his wand but Sirius stopped him and James looked at him.   
" I have to talk to him." James said. Sirius shook his head no.   
" Come tell me what happened first." Sirius said. James gave in and followed Sirius downstairs and sat down at the table. James explained what happened.   
" Well, obviously he doesn't want to talk about it." Sirius said   
" Yeah, but he has to, otherwise it'll build inside of him till he can't take it anymore and does something stupid. So I'm going to go talk to him." James said. Sirius nodded and let James go upstairs. James knocked on Harry's door, no answer.   
" Harry I need to talk to you." James said through the door.   
" Well I don't need to talk to you!" Harry yelled through the door. James groaned and grabbed his wand, " alohamora" and the door unlocked. James walked in and saw Harry laying on his bed, James shut the door behind him and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.   
" Harry." James said. Harry didn't respond.   
" Harry, come on just talk to me." James said and went over to sit on Harry's bed. Harry shifted uncomfortably. James put a hand on his back.   
" About what?" Harry asked   
" About what happened." James said   
" Well, go ahead talk to me about it." Harry said after a pause.   
" I need you to tell me what happened." James said   
" Why should I tell you?" Harry said.   
" Because I'm your father and if you don't tell me you'll be sitting in a office with a stranger talking about it." James said. They sat in silence for a minute or two then Harry sat up and faced James.   


"Fine. Can I tell you without feeling stupid?" Harry asked himself. " no." he answered himself. Harry started telling James everything that happened after he was kidnapped everything in detail. but after a little while he couldn't anymore and he started crying. James put his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Harry just cried, he was so miserable and embarrassed he didn't know what to do.   
James held onto Harry, he had no idea what had really happened and now he had forced Harry into telling him and it made him feel bad but knew it was for the best. They stayed like that for awhile. Harry had stopped crying and was slowly falling asleep in James arms. James looked down at Harry fast asleep. James smiled and held onto Harry not wanting to let go. After a while it started getting dark outside and James was really tired being he hadn't slept much in the last couple weeks. He laid Harry down onto the bed and got up he used his wand and pulled back the covers and set him down again. Then James magically changed Harry into some pajama pants and laid down next to him and pulled the covers around both of them and fell asleep. 

The next morning James woke up and looked down to see Harry and saw he was gone. James ran downstairs. He heard the treadmill going and went down another flight of stairs. James saw Harry running at a very fast speed/ James rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. Sirius was sitting at the table,   
" Do you live here?" James asked joking   
" yup." Sirius said eating breakfast. Two hours later Harry was still running.   
"How long has he been running?" Sirius asked   
" Well longer then two hours, I'll go get him." James said, just then they heard a "thud" come from downstairs. James got up fast and ran down to the family room Sirius at his heals. They saw Harry lying on his back with his knees up and his hands over his face. James ran over and pressed the stop button on the treadmill and bent down to Harry's level.   
"Harry are you alright?" James asked.  
" Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry stuttered trying to get up. James grabbed his arm and felt Harry shaking but didn't say anything about it.   
"Well no more running for the next couple of days, you better go take a shower." James said. Harry started up the stairs and out sight.   
" Sirius he was shaking, he needs help." James said.   
" Yeah I could tell, he exercises to much for his age." Sirius said.  
" Yeah I know." James said and they headed up the stairs.   
Harry spent the rest of the day in his room for the most. He only came out for lunch and dinner. James was getting really worried.   
The next morning James woke up around 7:30 am and got up to get dressed when his foot hit something. He looked down and smiled. Harry was lying on the floor in juts his pajama pants curled up in a ball. James bent down and picked him up and set him down on his bed and rapped the covers around him. Harry shifted and rolled onto his side with his face in James pillow. James smiled and got dressed before heading downstairs and leaving the door open a crack. Harry didn't wake up all day so around four James went up to see what was wrong. Harry was still fast asleep though.   
" Harry?" James asked going over to him.   
" Harry wake up." James said . Harry stirred a little and rolled over.   
" Harry are you okay? You've been sleeping all day." James asked   
" I'm tired." Harry mumbled and rolled back over.   
" Why are you so tired?" James asked. Harry shrugged his shoulder to answer he didn't know. James sat there and watched Harry fall back asleep. James sighed and left the room. Sirius was sitting at the table when James got down there.   


" Is he still asleep?" Sirius asked. James nodded yes and sat down. Harry woke up for dinner then went running for a half in hour since James had made a time limit then went back up to his room. James and Sirius went to bed dumbfounded about the way Harry was acting. Sirius woke up in the middle of the night and went down to get some water. There was a lamp on in the living room and Sirius saw Harry sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV. He glanced at the clock it read 2:24 am. Sirius went into the kitchen and got some water and went back into the living room. Harry heard someone behind him and jumped when he saw Sirius standing there.   
" SIRIUS! You scared me half to death! Don't do that!" Harry shouted a bit louder then he intended too. Sirius smiled   
" Sorry, I was just getting some water. What are you doing up anyway? No wonder you sleep all day." Sirius asked   
" I'm watching a muggle movie on TV, It's pretty creepy." Harry said.   
" What's it called?" Sirius asked   
" Thirteen Ghosts, " Harry said.   
" Okay, I'm going back up to bed, Don't stay up to long okay?" Sirius said seriously which was weird cause Sirius is barley ever serious.   
" Yeah, yeah." Harry said and went back to watching the movie. Sirius rubbed Harry's head before going upstairs. Harry went to bed a hour later.


End file.
